1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to an interface assembly for seamlessly integrating operation of a private telecommunications system with a wireless intelligent network to provide more efficient call routing and enhanced communication services to the private telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many organizations purchase and operate their own private telecommunications systems such as private branch exchanges (PBXs) rather than subscribing to their local telephone company""s Centrex services because PBXs offer many advantages such as reduced operating costs, increased routing configuration flexibility, and more enhanced services. Many organizations also provide their employees, customers, and others with mobile phones so that they can be reached while traveling or otherwise away from their landline extensions.
Unfortunately, however, existing private telecommunications systems and wireless networks operate over separate and distinct networks that are not integrated, necessitating the assignment of two phone numbers and possibly two voice mails to every user: one for their landline extensions and one for their mobile phone. This obviously makes it difficult to quickly call a person served both by a private telecommunications system and a wireless network because it is impossible to determine which phone, if either, the person is currently using.
Wireless PBXs that integrate some of the traditional functions of a landline PBX with wireless phones have recently been developed. However, these wireless PBXs are expensive, and many companies are reluctant to replace their existing landline private telecommunications systems with new wireless PBXs because of the large investments they have already made in their existing systems.
Another problem with existing private telecommunications systems is that many cannot be programmed or configured to offer enhanced calling and routing services that have been recently made available. Thus, to offer these new calling and routing services, organizations must either buy new private telecommunications systems or extensively modify their existing systems. Once again, many organizations are reluctant to do so because of the large investments they have already made in their existing systems.
The present invention solves the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention provides an interface assembly that integrates a wireless telecommunications network with a customer-owned private telecommunications system such as a PBX to obtain virtually seamless operation of the two networks without requiring the owner of the private system to purchase new equipment. The interface assembly of the present invention also controls and administers the operation and routing of an existing landline private telecommunications system by using the intelligence of a wireless intelligent network, thus providing enhanced operating and routing services to the private telecommunications system. The interface assembly also uses the embedded programming in an existing private telecommunications system to assist in routing calls over a wireless network.
The interface assembly of the present invention broadly includes an interface for coupling with a private telecommunications system, an interface for coupling with a wireless intelligent network, and a controller for processing and transferring call routing queries and instructions therebetween. The private telecommunications system interface is operable to receive call routing queries from and to deliver call routing instructions to the private telecommunications system. The wireless network interface is operable to deliver call routing queries and to receive call routing instructions from the wireless network. The controller is coupled with the interfaces and is operable to control routing of a call received by the private telecommunications system by: sending a call routing query to the component of the wireless network when triggered by the private telecommunications system; receiving call routing instructions from the component of the wireless network in response to the call routing query; and routing the call in accordance with the received call routing instructions. The controller also permits the wireless network to control the routing of wireless calls based on instructions programmed in the private telecommunications system.
The interface assembly may be configured to operate as an auto attendant, automatic call distributor, peer-to-peer agent, or computer telephony interface of the private telecommunications system or as a service node or intelligent peripheral residing on the wireless intelligent network. The interface preferably communicates with the private telecommunications system over a package switch or Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) data link and functions in a peer-to-peer relationship with the private telecommunications system.
In one application of the present invention, the interface assembly provides seamless operation of an organization""s private telecommunications system landline phones and wireless phones. For example, an organization such as a hotel may provide certain customers with a mobile phone along with a landline phone in the customer""s hotel room. When an incoming call is received at the private telecommunications system for the customer, the private telecommunications system initially suspends the call and determines whether the landline extension associated with the incoming call can receive the call. At the same time, the interface assembly launches a call routing query to a service control point of the wireless network to determine whether the mobile phone number associated with the incoming call is available to receive the call and to obtain location register information relating to the mobile phone. If both the landline extension and mobile phone are available to receive the incoming call, the private telecommunications system simultaneously rings both phones and then connects the incoming call to the phone that is answered first.
In another application of the present invention, the interface assembly uses the intelligence of a wireless network to provide enhanced services to a private telecommunications system. For example, the interface assembly and the private telecommunications system to which it is coupled may be programmed so that the private telecommunications system suspends a received call and signals the interface assembly. The interface assembly then determines if the call is eligible for an enhanced service provided by the integrated network and sends a call routing query to a service control point of the wireless network if it is. The service control point responds with call routing instructions and enhanced services as requested by the interface assembly and private telecommunications system. The interface assembly and private telecommunications system then route the call or provide certain enhanced services in accordance with the call routing instructions received from the service control point.
By providing an interface assembly and an integrated network configured in accordance with the present invention, an organization can seamlessly integrate operation of its landline phone extensions with its wireless phones. Specifically, members or customers of the organization can be assigned a single phone number, and the private telecommunications system and interface assembly can connect a call to that person using the single phone number regardless of which phone the person is currently using. Additionally, the interface assembly of the present invention allows the intelligence of a wireless network to be used to control and administer the operation of an existing landline private telecommunications system. For example, enhanced services and routing capabilities provided by the wireless network that are not normally available to the private telecommunications system can be provided without reconfiguring or replacing the PBX. Similarly, the interface assembly allows the embedded programming and routing instructions in a private telecommunications system to be used by a wireless intelligent network to control the routing and handling of wireless calls. This allows the operator of the private telecommunications system to control the routing or services of wireless calls by merely programming the private telecommunications system.